


Encouragement Needed

by DreamPackParrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Pack, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Skov is demi, Skov is unfortunately not a real cat boy but he tries, What do you do when you've had rough sex with your friends but sex with feelings embarrasses you?, and a lot of feelings?, he's also bad at feelings, healthier relationships now?, proko is a good friend, the dream pack, the dream pack doesn't have boundaries, there's some gen in there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPackParrish/pseuds/DreamPackParrish
Summary: “Did you ask him?”“Fuck off. Of course I asked him.”“And?”“And.” Skov starts, rolling his eyes and gesturing aggressively to the air in front of him. “This asshole says that he doesn’t care. He’s just into me. So whatever I want is fine.”“Wow.”“Right? What a fucking prick.” Proko laughs and Skov finally relaxes.or the one where Swan and Skov try something new.





	Encouragement Needed

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd but these boys need more love

“What’re you doing?” The voice comes from the doorway and Skov stops, hands curled around the white cat ears that he had just been adjusting to sit comfortably atop his head. He can see Proko standing behind him, reflected in the full length mirror, and the boy sighs, turning around to face his friend.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” But it’s a rhetorical question. If the cat ears didn’t give him away, the thick, black leather collar fastened around his neck might be a good hint. Proko shrugs and leans against the archway entry to the room.

“Like you’re getting involved in some kinky shit. Swan’s not home though…” And he looks over his shoulder and into the penthouse behind him as if to double check.

“I know that,” Skov counters. “It was supposed to be a surprise. So keep your mouth shut.” Prokopenko just laughs and closes the door as he moves into the room, throwing himself onto the bed.

“Oh my god.” The blond boy laughs. “Is this one of those butt plug tails? These are so weird.” He laughs again, turning the toy over in his hands. Skov rolls his eyes and he walks over, trying not to seem as self-conscious as he feels. He takes the plug from Proko’s hands.

“Shut it, _Princess_. Like you have room to kink shame anyone.” Skov adjusts the cat ears as they slip forward and he glances at Proko before sighing and sitting next to the other boy. He needs a sounding board, and when it comes down to it, Proko is open minded and more experienced and Skov could use another opinion.

“You’ve experimented a lot, right?” Proko shrugs, nodding without really needing to think about it.

“Yeah. I guess so. I mean. I’m usually willing to try most things. Have. Tried most things.” Proko looks thoughtful for a moment before meeting his shorter friend’s gaze. “Are you and Swan experimenting?” Skov bites his lip. Talking is not his strong point.

“Yeah. I mean. I guess. Trying to.” He sighs. “Ever since I broke my arm, he’s been really… gentle. With me.” Proko offers a sympathetic smile and Skov continues, encouraged by the understanding in his friend’s expression.

“He, like, doesn’t want to hit me anymore, or be too violent and it’s like. I dunno. That was kinda our thing.”

“Yeahhh. That’s for sure.” Proko nods again and Skov mirrors the action. “So you’re trying to find a new thing? Or you’re still fighting?”

“Right. So, it’s like. What’re we supposed to do? I don’t wanna just have like, boring sex.” He pauses to brush some stray hair out of his face. “But I understand. Now. Where he’s coming from. I get it. And maybe I should find something besides… violence as a way to get off.” Skov sighs, wetting his lips again with a quick swipe of his tongue. Proko is easy to talk to, doesn’t judge, but feelings are still something he needs more practice with.

“Swan is a romantic and he wants to make me happy. But I want to make him happy too. Most of that violent shit. I mean. He only did it for me. So it’s like, yeah, we’re trying to find new shit we’re both into. But I want to know what he’s into. He’s never really asked me for anything before.”

“Did you ask him?”  
  
“Fuck off. Of course I asked him.”

“And?”

“And.” Skov starts, rolling his eyes and gesturing aggressively to the air in front of him. “This asshole says that he doesn’t care. He’s just into me. So whatever I want is fine.”

“Wow.”

“Right? What a fucking prick.” Proko laughs and Skov finally relaxes. “Anyway. The other day, we were goofing around and I don’t remember how it came up but. He pretty much suggested that he’d be really into it if I, like,” The smaller boy swallows, motions to the ears on his head, the collar, the tail. Proko just smiles, supportive and understanding. Skov loves him more in this moment than he ever has before.

“If you dressed up like a cat boy?” Skov nods and Proko grins. “Swan is kinkier than we gave him credit for.”

“Yeah. I thought so too.” Both boys snort out another laugh.

“So you’re gonna surprise him with this stuff?” Skov nods. “And you’re comfortable with it?” The smaller boy glances up at his friend’s question, pausing for a moment.

“Yeah. I think so. I mean, I hadn’t really thought about it. I want to make Swan happy. And we’re trying new things. This is new so it’s… interesting. And if we do it and I hate it...” He shrugs. Proko smiles.

“We’ve never used… toys. Before.” The confession is both embarrassing and liberating and he wishes he had the common sense to talk to Proko about this days ago when his nerves were on the fritz. Proko blinks, surprised by the confession before his expression softens in understanding. Skov looks away, cheeks hot.

“That’s okay. Like you said. You can try things and see if you like them. If you don’t, you don’t have to do them again. Swan won’t care, but you know that already.” The pale boy smiles. “Toys are fun though. They’re just to help you both feel better and have fun with different sensations or whatever. If you’re nervous…” And he trails off, expecting his friend to interrupt him and deny it. When the smaller boy stays quiet, Proko doesn’t comment, just continues.

“You could just talk to Swan. I know you wanna surprise him, but the ears are like, totally cute, and I’m sure he’ll be surprised that you even have this stuff. Like, I’m sure having him there with you would be more relaxing. Plus if you have him work you open and put that plug in you, it’d be like, way hotter than doing it nervously by yourself.” Proko smiles again and Skov wonders how his friend can say those things so casually. Then again, they’re all a bit crude. Proko is just better at being honest with softer things.  Still a bit embarrassed, Skov finally gathers the courage to look at his friend, feeling oddly reassured.

“Okay.” Skov nods. “I’ll talk to him. …Thanks, Proko.” Prokopenko smiles, clasping a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“Anytime, man. I know it can be pretty intimidating, but you and Swan love the shit out of each other, just talk. You’ll be fine.” He stands up, doesn’t want to smother the other boy now that he’s done his friend duty for the day. “And if you have any other questions or like, concerns. You can ask me. Seriously.” It’s Skov’s turn to smile, though it’s tight lipped.

“Yeah. I know. Thanks, man.”

 “Make sure you use enough lube.” He adds unprompted. “Start with fingers and a lower vibe setting and—“

“Stop.” Skov interrupts. “I’m not a complete fucking virgin.” Shrugging and seemingly content with the advice offered, Proko nods once more before turning and heading to the door. Skov’s face is hot, cursing under his breath and his friend just smiles, closing the door behind him.

Once he’s sure Proko isn’t coming back, Skov gets up to lock the door, his nerves coming back. Maybe he should just try himself first. He wants to present the total package to Swan when he arrives home and he wants to be comfortable before then too. It’s not that he doesn’t think it’ll be hot to have Swan kiss and touch him while he opens him up with the new toy. It’s just that it’s something new. And that vulnerability, the time it might take him to adjust, Skov doesn’t want Swan to have any other reasons to doubt what they’re doing, to worry about Skov and if he’s okay. So Skov is going to make sure he’s okay by the time his boyfriend gets home.

Lying on his back, Skov gets comfortable, propping a pillow under his hips and letting out a heavy breath. Proko was right. The toy really isn’t that big, and Skov has had much larger inside him in before, but it’s been a while, and his nerves are getting the best of him. He slicks up his fingers first, teasing himself slowly, fingers trailing over his entrance, caressing his balls, palming himself, not thinking, just feeling. He hums softly, and slowly pushes his index finger inside. It feels good, the familiar stretch, and Skov only works himself for a brief moment before sliding in a second finger. His fingers are small compared to Swan’s, the ones he’s used to, but they get the job done. Skov knows how to make himself moan so he does, hips rocking onto his own hand, scissoring his fingers, working himself open in preparation for Swan’s dick.

Wait, no. That’s not right. For the plug. His tail.

Skov groans, pushing in a third finger and twisting his wrist. With his free hand, he strokes himself languidly and he relaxes further. It’s true that they’re new to toys, but the idea of having something inside him, keeping him stretched and ready for Swan, pressing into him as he walks and sits and—oh. If he were to take off the tail bit, no one would even know it was there. Skov shivers. This might work out after all. 

Finally excited by the thought, Skov picks up the plug from its spot on the bed next to him and generously coats the black silicone in lube. He pulls his fingers free from himself with a soft sigh and lines the head of the toy to his entrance. The silky fur from the tail tickles the back of his tan thighs and Skov spreads his legs further, beginning to nudge the toy inside. He swallows at the feeling of the strange object pushing inside, but it’s smooth and blunt and he imagines it as Swan fucking into him instead. He moans softly, letting his head fall back against the pillows until he feels the flared base against his ass and the toy sits fully inside. Skov lets out another shaky breath before he works the plug in shallow thrusts, adjusting to the widest part of it until he no longer feels tense. Slowly, the boy pulls his hand away, lowers his legs back down to the mattress and tries to settle against the strange feeling of lying there with the toy inside him.

“Not so bad…” He mumbles to himself, squirming a bit to test out what his comfortable range of motion might be. When it all seems fine, he slowly sits up. It changes the angle of the toy and he pulls in a breath as it presses deeper. It’s not overwhelming, just new, and slowly, Skov pushes himself to his feet. The soft white tail swishes behind his legs, tickling his ass and thighs and the tan boy scrunches up his nose at the strange feeling. He catches sight of himself in the mirror, naked save for the collar, cat ears, and matching tail, and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or actually feel embarrassed at his own image. Skov is not shy about sex, but somehow this seems more than that. This is for Swan. It’s intimate—in a strange way—he admits, but intimate nonetheless. Nodding, the boy hardens his resolve and he goes back to checking himself out objectively.

He does look really cute, and he likes that the accessories match his hair. He shakes his hips back and forth slowly, watching the tail sway as if it were organic. The motion moves the plug inside him, pressing into his sensitive nerves and his eyes flutter momentarily at the feeling. It’s nice. Skov entertains the idea of wearing the plug (sans tail) under his clothes, of sitting on the couch during movie night with the boys and feeling every little movement, having it send sparks up his spine and knowing what he’d be ready to do with Swan after. Skov sighs and crawls back onto the bed, digging the compact bullet vibrator he bought out of his drawer and gently sliding it into the holder at the base of the plug. Once he’s sure it’s secure, he picks up the remote and, only half heeding Proko’s warning, turns it on to the second speed.

Skov gasps at the sudden buzz that shoots feeling straight to his dick. He clenches, groaning as his hips twitch forward on their own and he hangs his head, trying to pull himself together. Only after the initial shock wears off, leaving him with a continuous sensation of _pleasure, pleasure, pleasure_ does Skov laugh at himself. The buzzing is different than he’s used to but it’s the exact opposite of bad. On his hands and knees, Skov drops down to his elbows and rocks his hips back with a low moan. The angle changes and the plug moves again and when the pulsating toy presses into his prostate, Skov chokes on a scream. He wonders how good it would feel if he stayed like this, kept the angle just right, and turned up the vibrations further. He knows the bullet is strong, had tested it in his hand earlier, and the idea of it completely overwhelming him has him leaking already. Panting, Skov gives himself a moment to catch his breath before slowly turning up the speed on the remote. He gives himself a moment to enjoy the increased speed at three, and then four, moaning loudly with each turn of the dial.

When he turns it up to five, he arches his back and the plug finds his prostate again. Skov sobs, burying his face in the pillow as his thighs shake and his whole body feels alight. He’s moaning, gasping and he drops the remote as his hands fist in the sheets and his feet slip on cotton, looking for traction, searching for purchase so he can raise his hips higher and chase the overwhelming pleasure that’s shooting through his body. When his orgasm hits, Skov’s vision whites out and he screams, his whole body going tense. It’s a few long, dizzying moments more before Skov comes back to himself and scrambles for the remote, turning off the over stimulating toy inside him. He whines, pants harshly, trying to catch his breath and reorient himself when there’s a banging on the door.

“Skov? Are you okay? What’s going on?” It’s Swan, and somewhere behind him, Skov swears he can hear Proko laughing. He remembers that he locked the door and the last time Swan heard him scream, his boyfriend had to take him to the hospital in the back of an ambulance.

Skov rolls his eyes and sighs, irritated he couldn’t enjoy the amazing afterglow any longer. His head is still spinning when he unlocks the door and every step sends bursts of pain pleasure through his over stimulated nerves.

“I’m fine. Stop yelling.” He pulls the boy into the room with him and closes the door again, though not fast enough to avoid hearing Proko yelling something about experimenting. Swan, the poor boy, is still not over his initial concern for his boyfriend and it takes him a minute before he realizes that Skov is standing in front of him, not only unharmed, but naked, sporting a collar, and cat ears, and a tail. When realization hits, he swallows thickly.

“Skov.”

“Swan,” Skov mimics, trying to play it cool as he settles his hands on his hips.

“You’re okay.

“Yup.”

“And that screaming…”

“The tail vibrates,” Skov supplies, working hard to achieve a nonchalant tone. “I wanted to try it before you got home.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“And all this…” He motions to the accessories.

“It’s what you wanted, right?” Swan licks his lips, nodding slowly.

“Yeah,” He breathes out, barely audible. “It’s what I wanted. I just.” The larger boy runs a hand back through his hair and Skov shifts, cocking his hip to the side. The tail sways with his false bravado as he waits for his boyfriend to get the words out.

“You just, what? Love it more than you thought possible? Think I’m the hottest cat you’ve ever seen?” Skov grins, forcing himself to stay confident. When Swan nods fervently, the grin becomes sincere. “Prove it then.”

Swan doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves forward, arms encircling Skov’s narrow waist and he hauls the other boy forward. They kiss, rough and frenzied and Swan lifts his petite boyfriend off the ground, holding the smaller body against his own. Skov wraps tan thighs around the larger boy’s waist and groans into the kiss when the movement quickly reminds him of the plug still inside him. It reminds Swan too, and his free hand brushes over the soft fur, petting it twice, before he tugs gently at the tail, testing it. It’s not enough to pull the toy free, but the action makes Skov moan nonetheless and he bites at the larger boy’s mouth, body clenching.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Swan manages, kissing Skov in between words. The smaller boy grins, pleased, and Swan all but throws him onto the bed, crawling after him but leaning back on his haunches so he can take in the sight Skov makes for the second time that night.

If possible, Swan thinks his boyfriend is even prettier now, lips kiss swollen and skin flushed from his cheeks to his chest. The white cat ears are as cute on Skov as Swan could have hoped, and the collar only adds to the fantasy of having this pet all for himself. The tail though, the white brush of fur that peaks out between tan thighs as Skov spreads his legs on the bed. Swan has no words. He knows he’s staring but he can’t help it. He wants to touch it, wants to pull on it again because he knows Skov would feel it. He wants to use the toy however Skov was before just to watch the smaller boy come apart and see him scream in pleasure from this side of the door. He wants so many things at once, the indecision paralyzes him. Seeming to sense his boyfriend’s dilemma, Skov sits up and crawls onto Swan’s lap, muscled thighs bracketing the larger boy’s hips. The brush of tail against his knees distracts Swan for a moment but he refocuses as his boyfriend speaks.

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” He starts, fingers gingerly tracing Swan’s jaw, thumbs pressing against his adam’s apple. “I can feel every fucking twitch though. Which got me thinking that it would be absolute _torture_ to have in during movie night with the boys.” Skov’s grin betrays his words and Swan thinks for a short moment that once again, he’s bitten off more than he can chew with Skov. And _God_ , he loves it.

“Yeah?” Swan counters when he finally finds his voice. “Yeah. We should totally. Do that.” Skov laughs and he cups the other boy’s face.

“Jesus. I think I broke you.” He grins, kissing Swan again, slowly this time until the larger boy’s brain reboots and the kiss turns hungry and rough.

Swan’s large hands squeeze painfully at Skov’s slim hips and the smaller boy hums softly in response, scooting himself closer until they’re pressed chest to chest. Swan is still fully clothed but he can’t be bothered to care. All he wants right now is to watch his beautiful, perfect boyfriend get off, to get him off, to make him feel so good he cries. Swan does not need to be naked for that.

“How do you make it vibrate?” He asks, kneading his boyfriend’s ass in his large palms. Skov’s breath hitches as it jostles the plug, but he feels blindly behind himself until his slim fingers can wrap around the small remote. He presses it into one of Swan’s hands and bites at the hinge of his jaw. Swan takes it, looking over the simple controls. He wants to turn it up all the way to make Skov scream, but he also wants to go slow, carefully taking his boyfriend apart. They have plenty of time to try both though, and the thought occurs to him suddenly that this is new territory for them. Swan wonders if there are new rules for this as well.

“How do you want me to do it?” Skov shrugs easily.

“However you want, babe.” He looks up and the eye contact is reassuring. “I used it already. I know what to expect. I can handle it.”

“Okay. Thank you.” And Swan kisses him softly and means it. “Vanilla still stands if you need it.” Skov just nods, doesn’t bother saying the safe word isn’t necessary. They’ve never used it before, but it’s a comfort to have when trying new things.

“Okay.” It’s all the consent Swan needs before his fingers flick over the switch and he turns the speed straight up to four.

“Fuck!” Skov shouts, gasping as his back arches and he presses his ass back into his boyfriend’s hands. The buzzing is quiet but the smaller boy swears he can feel it in his whole body. His thighs squeeze around Swan’s waist and his fingers twine into the larger boys hair, tugging and twisting as his mouth falls open to let out nearly inaudible whines.

Swan kisses his way down his boyfriend’s neck, licking at the visible veins and fading hickies from earlier this week. His teeth scrape over the soft leather collar and, dropping the remote onto the bed, Swan hooks a long finger in the single silver ring and tugs. Skov moans louder, hips twitching forward, grinding against his boyfriend’s stomach and Swan can feel him leaking. It’s so hot, how turned on the boy is just at the start and he can feel himself already hard in his sweatpants. Again, Swan ignores himself in favor of pulling on that ring again until the leather is biting into tan skin and cutting off Skov’s ability to breathe. He feels Skov’s dick twitch, hears him moan and when the hand still cupping the smaller boy’s ass touches the plug, unforgiving as he pushes the toy in deeper, Swan nearly comes in his pants when Skov lets out a strangled sob, choking on the sound as he struggles to breathe and pleasure sets his whole body on fire.

Skov’s hips move desperately as the boy struggles between escaping the overwhelming vibrations and seeking more. He rocks up as if he were riding Swan’s dick and he throws his head back. Swan lets go of the collar and Skov gasps for air, sounding completely _wrecked_. Swan’s fingers relent and Skov whines pathetically as the toy falls from that perfect spot. The boy’s thighs are shaking and Swan runs his hands up his tattooed ribs, calloused thumbs massaging his chest, running the rough skin of his thumbs over pebbled nipples. Skov’s hips twitch and he moans again, arching backwards and letting his boyfriend keep him upright.

“God. You look amazing, baby. How good does it feel?” Skov opens his mouth to answer but only manages another moan. Swan bites at his chest, pinching a dark nipple between his teeth until he’s sure there will be a bruise. “Tell me.” It’s a demand and Skov can only try his best to comply, still gasping for breath.

“Good. So. G-good. _Fuck!_ ” Swan’s hand is on the tail again but instead of pushing the toy in deeper, he slips the tip of his index finger inside Skov alongside it. He pushes the digit in further, deeper, and he can feel the plug pulsing relentlessly against the walls of muscles and nerves. It’s intense and Swan wonders what it must feel like to Skov. The smaller boy is a mess on top of him after all, shaking and moaning. He’s pressing open mouthed kisses and bites along Swan’s neck, or at least he’s trying to. Skov can’t seem to focus, can’t catch his breath, can’t find a second where another sound of pleasure isn’t being pulled out of him. His attempts are really just him, lips parted as he pants eagerly against his boyfriend’s skin. Swan wants more from him. He pushes another finger inside, stretching his boyfriend wide and is rewarded as Skov keens.

“Ready to come, baby?” Swan asks, even though he’s sure his boyfriend can barely focus on the words. Skov nods, quick and desperate and Swan decides to play with him a little more. He picks up the remote, turning the speed down to two. The smaller boy on his lap nearly cries, a pathetic sob slipping past his lips.

“Swan—“ He starts in protest, as if he hasn’t processed his boyfriend’s motives.

“Beg me, Kitty. Show me your deserve it.” Skov looks up at the command. His pupils are blown wide, eyes unfocused and lips parted. Swan’s resolve waivers but he waits a breath. His boyfriend does not disappoint.

“Swan. P-please. I need—please. Please let me come. I’ve been so good.” Skov sounds desperate, on the verge of tears, he wants it so bad. Swan smiles and kisses his nose softly.

“Anything for you, baby.” He pulls his fingers out, pushing the plug in deep again as he turns the dial up to the fifth and final speed.

Skov screams just like he had before when Swan got home, except this time it’s so much better. After all, Swan gets to be a witness this time and it’s a sight to behold, Skov’s whole body taut and his back arched, head thrown back as his hands claw and tug at Swan’s hair. Swan thinks he could come in his pants, thinks maybe, if the lightheadedness is anything to go by, maybe he has. He waits for the aftershocks of his boyfriend’s orgasm to subside, for Skov to whine with discomfort from too much, before he turns the bullet off and gently pulls the toy free from the smaller boy. He holds the boy to his chest and carefully tips them back, cradling Skov to his chest as he kisses his face in a way he’s learned is soothing.

“God. You are so amazing.” He punctuates his point with more kisses before pushing Skov’s sweat damp hair from his face. “You still with me?” Hazy green eyes look up to meet his. Skov blinks slowly and then nods once before he loses the ability to hold up his head and rests his cheek against Swan’s chest.

“Mhmm,” Is what he manages in reply and he lets out a tired sigh. Swan smiles adoringly and pets his boyfriend’s hair back, removing his feline ears in the process.

“Good. You were—” He lets out a shaky breath. “God, babe. Thank you. I know you were uncertain but that was—and I mean. I hope for you too.”

“Shut up,” Skov replies, voice a sleepy grumble. “It was. Better than.”

Reassured, Swan grins and kisses his boyfriend’s hair.

“Wanna take a shower?”

“Yeah. But in a minute. I can’t feel my legs.” They laugh together and Swan doesn’t wake Skov up when he dozes off for nearly half an hour. When he does come to on his own, the larger boy just kisses his forehead again and carries him to the adjoined bathroom. They need to clean up the mess in the bedroom, change the sheets and clean their new toys, but they’re still learning, and they’ve got plenty of time.

When the sun rises the next morning, Swan is cautious as he slips out of bed. It’s still early, barely light out, and even on a normal day, it would be his head for waking his boyfriend slash bed mate at this time.  After last night’s activities, Swan knows it’s not a normal day. Sex aside, Skov would claim emotional exhaustion from all the feelings expressed. Following their quick, proficient shower, Skov had fallen asleep almost right away, his body spent and his mind tired. Swan knows how badly the smaller boys needs to sleep in now. He deserves it, and Swan only spends the next five minutes quietly starring at his boyfriend’s soft, peaceful expression as he sleeps before finally shuffling his way out of bed.

Once he’s up, Swan heads to the kitchen and makes a beeline for the Keurig. There’s a rack for storing the K-cups beside it, but Kavinsky has replaced all the normal coffee ones from it with his own ‘K-Cups’. He’s been dreaming up his own brand with odd flavor combinations, each one a surprise. The last time, Jiang had managed to gag his way through a cup of blueberry hotdog decaf on a dare. Swan wants no part of that. So he ignores the pods warily and opens the cabinet above the machine instead. He digs through the box until he finds his favorite vanilla blend and, loading it into the machine, he makes himself a large mug. Heaving a content sigh at the warm smell wafting up from his drink, Swan takes it and moves his morning into the living room.

Due to many reasons (drugs, alcohol, destruction, mental illness, to name a few) the pack has never proven to be early risers. With those times mostly behind them now, not much has changed. Still, Swan walks into the spacious living room, he’s unsurprised to see Jiang on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table as he flips through channels on the tv with a disinterested expression. Jiang is always up early when he’s not hungover. The two boys make eye contact and briefly nod to each other in greeting. Swan doesn’t consider himself awake enough yet to engage in proper conversation and, understanding this, Jiang lets him get through a few blissful sips of coffee before speaking up.

“Have a good night?” It’s a presumably innocent question, but when Swan looks up from the dark recess of his mug, he notices the upward quirk of the other boy’s lips. Jiang isn’t one to care for other people’s business, so Swan figures the others were almost as privy to last night’s events as the participants were.

“Yeah, actually. But, you knew that, huh?” Jiang shrugs easily, setting down his own drained tea mug on the dark wood that holds his feet up.

“Hard not to know. Skov is the loudest fucker I’ve ever met.” Swan chuckles as he swallows another gulp of coffee.

“And that’s literally, right?” Jiang only smirks in reply, satisfied with the conversation, and he turns back to the tv. Some early morning game show is on, and as Swan stares at it, still not completely focused, it dawns on him perhaps it might not be an American program. Either that, or the English language sounded very different at this hour of the day. He’s really gotta figure out what channels they get here.

In the time it takes for Swan to consider their cable plan and what may or may not be included what with the variety of cultures as well as personalities present in the house, another member of their make shift family has found his way into the living and thrown himself heavily onto the couch beside Jiang. Prokopenko nudges the taller boy with his feet and with a roll of his eyes Jiang raises his leg enough so that the other can slip his chilly toes underneath. Proko grins and tilts his head to rest against the back of the couch before yawning. The three of them enjoy another moment of silence as their new companion orients himself to the waking world, and then it’s gone again.

“So last night went well then?” Swan sighs in response to the question obviously directed at him.

“Should I expect that question from everyone today?” Proko looks at Jiang in mild surprise and then laughs.

“Well, Skov talked to me about it before hand, actually.” Now it's Swan's turn to look surprised. Proko smiles.

“He was nervous,” He adds without malice. As unusual as it seemed for Skov to talk about that sort of thing openly, it makes sense that it’d be with Proko.

“Oh.” Is Swan's initial response. It hadn’t even occurred to him when he came home last night that his boyfriend could have been so nervous that he had needed a pep talk. Swan liked to think he could tell the difference between his boyfriend's bravado and his honest feelings.

“Well then I guess whatever advice you gave was good.” He offers Proko a smile but he also isn't one to kiss and tell. Especially not about Skov. “He seemed comfortable. It was nice.” The Blond boy grins, pleased with himself and Jiang smirks knowingly at the softness of his friends’ feelings.

The three continue on with their morning that way, Proko warming his toes and dozing between conversations, and Jiang explaining the premise and complicated rules to the Chinese game show that's been playing all morning. One of the contestants has just agreed to put their whole head in a box with a tarantula for an extra chance at the fortune wheel when Kavinsky, one hand in the front of his boxers, manages to drag himself into the shared space. He yawns and, eyes closed, pushes Proko and Jiang apart on the couch so that he can lie between them, depositing his head on Prokos lap, and his feet on Jiang's. The two boys glance at each other and share a knowing look, but neither push K from his assumed position. Instead, Proko runs a hand through their leader’s dark, sleep matted hair, and Jiang turns on the English subtitles before the shortest of them can complain. Swan watches the scene from his place in the adjacent love seat and wonders when his affection for these obnoxious boys had grown so uncontrollable.

“Princess Skov still sleeping huh?” Kavinsky speaks, facing the ceiling, eyes falling closed again. He doesn’t wait for confirmation to continue. “Not surprised. Sounded like you fucked him within an inch of his life last night.” K yawns, tilting his head just enough to make eye contact. Swan recalls his previous thought and considers recanting.

“Fuck off,” He replies, not feeling quite as gracious the third time around and with Kavinsky nonetheless.

“Oh come on, man. We all heard him screaming. You guys had a dry spell and now you’re finally putting that monster cock of yours to good use again. I ain’t gonna judge you for it.”

“Actually,” Proko cuts in and Swan’s gaze moves to the other boy instantly, concerned about the direction the conversation is taking. “Skov got toys.” The comment has Kavinsky letting out a startled laugh. Swan narrows his eyes, not quite a glare, but a warning to tread lightly and the blond has the sense to look bashful. At least Proko hadn’t been specific. Swan doesn’t know what Skov might have done if he’d found out Proko had spoken about the tail to the rest of them. He doesn’t know how much Proko knows, but he’s aware that he'd never hear the end of it from Skov if the boys found out and used it against him.

“Fuck off. No way?” Kavinsky laughs again. “Good for him. You guys are finally getting kinky. What’d ya play with?” The smallest of the group has turned on his side now to properly engage Swan in this game of twenty questions and the latter can’t help but muffle his sigh into his mug of coffee.

The pack has always been close, always open and unashamed with each other. They’ve seen the others at their best and their worst. They’ve been naked together, high together, they’ve seen each other through sickness and injury and death. Together they’ve participated in things most couples only promise to but Swan and Skov are couple inside the group too, and for them, the rules are changing. There’s a level of privacy there that’s just between the two of them, no matter what bond they still have with the others and—Swan sighs again. It’s too early for this.

As if sensing the need for a subject change, or not, Skov chooses that moment to complete their group, shuffling into the living room with a loud yawn and an old Goosebumps sweatshirt thrown on over his boxer briefs.

“Hey...” He mumbles in greeting to the pack as he casually sits on the loveseat beside his boyfriend. He curls into Swan’s side, knees drawn up and his feet on the larger boy’s lap as scratches his stomach. Once he’s settled, he reaches for Swan’s coffee and takes a large sip, missing the way the boys on the couch grin and smirk knowingly at Skov’s uncharacteristic clinginess.

“Hey, man. Nice of you to join us.” Kavinksy sniggers and Swan rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kisses his messy bleached white hair.

“Mornin’, babe.” Skov hums softly in response and it takes him a few moments to realize the group staring at him. He opens his eyes, looking up and over to the other boys on the couch beside him.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” He asks, confused and defensive. Jiang smirks in reply and shakes his head, looking back at the tv where the contestants, now covered in some kind of foam, are trying to wash a car with their bodies.

“Nothing, baby. Relax.” K grins and it does nothing to soothe Skov’s raised hackles. “It’s just really sweet. How soft you are with your boyfriend the morning after he fuckin’ rails you.” Proko elbows Kavinsky gently but stifles his own laugh. Skov growls and Swan’s hold on his waist tightens fractionally.

“Ow. Proko man, chill.” The blond offers a soft apology but doesn’t stop smiling. Kavinsky is still distracted by Skov. “What? Nothing else to say? Did you lose your voice last night? I mean. You were screaming pretty loud.” And he divides the syllables of the word to add emphasis.

“Like I give a shit…” Skov says but Swan can feel the tension in the small body of the boy. Defenses rising, ready to fight if he needs. He gives Proko a look and the boy shrugs lightly but cuts in.

“Well. We’re glad you had a good time.” He supplies as a peace offering. Skov eyes him for a moment before nodding and taking another sip of coffee.

“Yeah, thanks.”    

Swan smiles lightly and rests his cheek on Skov’s head, pleased with the resolution of the situation. He kisses Skov’s hair again and the smaller boy smiles, tilting his head up to kiss his boyfriend good morning. It’s soft and pleasant and Kavinsky rolls his eyes, losing interest in his previous teasing.

“Ugh. You guys are the worst. I can’t believe I have to sit here and watch this.” Skov flips him the bird in response but him and Swan only kiss again afterwards.

“No one is making you.”

“Yeah. Well I’m not fucking getting up. It’s my house.”

“It’s all of our houses.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Guyssss,” Proko whines. “C’mon it’s too early for this. Can’t we just go get breakfast or something?”

“Oh. IHOP! I want IHOP!” K exclaims. “Pancakes.”

“You always want pancakes.” Skov rolls his eyes, their previous spat forgotten.

“Tough shit, Princess. Pancakes are the bomb.”

“I could go for pancakes.” Jiang cuts in civilly and Proko shrugs, looks over to the couple. Skov sighs.

“Yeah, whatever. But you’re spoiling your child.” Swan snorts at Skov’s comments and Kavinsky flips them both off. The conversation continues as everyone slowly gets up and puts on the bare minimum, still in their pajamas as they cram into Swan’s Golf. 

Skov and Swan hold hands over the central console on the ride over, but the rest of the pack has already moved on to the next thing, betting how much caffeine Kavinsky can ingest at breakfast before his heart stops.

Swan squeezes his boyfriend's hand lightly as he places his own bet. It's going to be a good day.


End file.
